


Tear My Heart Open

by shinysylver



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Danny however he can get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear My Heart Open

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Emotion Play**. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the reassurance and a quick beta. The title is from the Papa Roach song Scars.

Steve knew the waiter had been eyeing him all night, flirting with casual touches and light banter, and he’d encouraged it. Steve had returned the attention, letting his fingers linger when the waiter brought him a new beer, but he always kept one eye on Danny. With each touch, Danny’s jaw would tighten and his eyes would flash with anger but he never said anything. He couldn’t with Rachel sitting beside him.

Steve knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn’t care. If Danny wanted to be with Rachel then so be it, but that didn’t mean Steve had to be a monk. So what if Steve didn’t care one bit about the waiter? So what if he was only doing it to get under Danny’s skin? It was exactly what Danny deserved for leaving Steve. Danny had tossed Steve away in favor of Rachel and now he had to live with it. And really it served him right for bringing Rachel out for beers with the team every week. If Danny wanted to be cruel, well, two could play that game.

Eventually, when he knew that Danny had nearly reached his limit, Steve excused himself and made his way to the restroom. He heard Danny get up to follow him and nearly trembled at the thrill coursing through his body, but he resolutely kept his eyes forward, perpetuating the façade that this was all unintentional.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he paused in front of the sinks, waiting. It didn’t take long for Danny to throw the door open angrily. Steve watched impassively as Danny paced back and forth in front of the door, trying to get himself under control.

“Did you need something?” Steve asked mildly.

“Did I need something?” Danny repeated. He stopped pacing and rushed forward, pressing Steve back against the sinks. “Damn right I need something.” Danny began desperately fumbling with Steve’s belt, his hands clumsy. “I hate you. I hate you so much.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that, he hated himself too, so instead he leaned down and kissed Danny. It was a vicious kiss, full of teeth and hard enough to bruise. Danny gave as good as he got, biting Steve’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Steve moaned as the sharp pain went straight to his dick and he thrust his hips up against Danny’s still fumbling hands.

Thankfully, Danny finally managed to undo Steve’s pants and yanked them down exposing Steve’s very hard cock. Danny groaned at the sight and grasped Steve’s dick tightly in his hand, stroking roughly. “That man, that waiter, you did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t really a question because they both already knew the answer, but Steve replied anyway. “Yes,” he panted, thrusting his hips up to meet Danny’s hand. “He’s nothing.”

“Damn right he’s nothing,” Danny growled. He stilled his hand and squeezed Steve’s dick tight enough it hurt, before letting go. “Turn around. Turn around so I can fuck you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Steve groaned. He turned around and leaned over, his elbows resting on the sink.

Steve immediately felt two of Danny’s fingers roughly probing at his hole and he braced himself, biting his lip at the burn. He did his best to relax as Danny quickly added a third finger before pulling out, leaving him feeling empty. Steve heard the rustling of paper as Danny tore open a condom and then, he felt Danny’s cock pressing bluntly at his entrance.

Danny didn’t waste any time, driving forward to bury himself in Steve with one quick thrust. Steve winced at the painful stretching but forced himself to relax as Danny began to thrust. He set a brutal pace, driving into Steve mercilessly.

“You like that?” Danny asked, bitterly. He changed his angle so that his cock grazed against Steve’s prostate with every thrust.

“Yeah,” Steve moaned. He reached down and grabbed his own cock pulling hard in time with Danny’s thrusts. “Harder.”

Danny complied, pounding into Steve so hard that Steve’s head began to knock against the mirror, but he didn’t care, the pain only made it better, more intense. Steve lost himself as his world narrowed down to the vulgar smack of skin on skin. He could feel the pleasure build, pooling in his spine until finally it was too much and he came, his body clenching around Danny’s cock.

Steve slumped forward into the sink and closed his eyes as Danny thrust a few more times before he halted, circled his hips, and came with a moan. Danny collapsed against Steve’s back and for a moment Steve forgot himself, reaching up to cover Danny’s hand with his own. Danny jerked back at the touch, pulling out of Steve, leaving him suddenly cold and empty. He turned to watch as Danny quickly disposed of the condom and began righting his clothes.

“I hope you’re happy,” Danny muttered darkly before turning and leaving the room without a backwards glance.

“Not really.” Steve sighed, pulling up his pants.

Once he was presentable he took a deep breath and made his way out of the restroom to rejoin the group. Danny was probably already making his excuses, trying to leave before Steve got back. He always did. But next week, next week he would bring Rachel just like always and Steve would find somebody different to flirt with. Steve knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed Danny however he could get him.


End file.
